Wiki Etiquette
We at Mock Election Wiki want to create a mature, respectful environment. Here's a list of rules and guidelines for using and editing MEC Wiki. Rules & Guidelines 1. Don't vandalize Of all the rules broken on this Wiki, the number one most broken rule by far is vandalism. Vandalism, by definition, is the deliberate (or intentional) destruction of someone else's property. This Wiki has experienced countless amounts of vandalism by trolls ranging from replacing a few lines in an article with anti-semitic ones to deleting all the content from an article and leaving a meme behind. It's totally understandable what the motive is, to play a joke on the community. This reason does not excuse vandalizing pages however, because you're getting rid of useful information for other members to look at just to benefit yourself. This is a serious issue and will not be taken lightly. Any act of vandalism more than a few times will result in a ban, the length of which varying by the severity of the vandalism being done. 2. Don't write an article in all caps There is no reason to write any article in all caps, and this only reduces the credibility of an article on the Wiki. The only instance where it's acceptable is for acronyms/abbreviations, but using it to make a point is completely unnecessary. There exists text formatting (bold, italic, etc.) for that purpose, so maintain the credibility of the articles on this Wiki and use text formatting, not caps. 3. Don't keep an article at a few words It's simple. If you don't have anything to say about a certain person or topic, then don't make the article at all. It's much better to have a couple of high quality articles on a Wiki total than several low quality ones. Along with the other rules listed on this page, this one also contributes to the credibility of an article because anybody reading about a topic wants a rich collection of information to look a rather than just a few sentences. Don't know much about a person or topic? Just write what you do know about the topic, or ask somebody else about it (even better). 4. Reserve your biases for the comments It's understandable that for some contributors, it can be difficult to write an unbiased article. However, that shouldn't excuse anybody from such a rule that requires editors to remain as unbiased with an article as possible. This is necessary because when an editor blatantly shows favoritism in an article, it has the potential to mislead the reader into having a certain opinion without knowing the other side. This applies to political favoritism, biases for or against a member, and entirely one-sided views on events in MEC. This rule doesn't apply to explaining popular MEC opinions (Uberfeld being the best MEC President for example) and showing a higher number of advantages for a particular side from an event. To keep it plain and simple, leave your personal opinions for the comments of an article, not within the article itself.Category:Important Pages